Tasty Sweet Treats
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Dem and Axel visit the new sweets shop for the best sweets in town... -YAOI-


Tasty Sweet Treats

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Summary: Dem and Axel visit the new sweets shop for the best sweets in town... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything except the sweet shop.

Author's Note: In Axel's POV. And I have no clue how they store stuff in a shop like that, so I won't sweat over it. It's my damn shop, so it'll be however I want it to be!

Anyway, enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"Hey Axe, have you seen this place before?"

I looked in the direction Dem was pointing to see a place called Tasty Sweet Treats.

"No, I guess it's new. Let's go inside."

We walked in and looked around. There was a long glass display case with all kinds of cakes, cookies, and candies in it. There were white and pink tables with chairs spaced out around the display case.

"Welcome to Tasty Sweet Treats," a sweet voice giggled. "My name is Marluxia. What can I get you?"

I was too busy staring and drooling at a two-layer chocolate cake with peach-flavored frosting to reply, but then Demyx smacked me in my arm.

"What the he-- oh dear God," I stared at the guy with wide eyes. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for noticing that the guy was indeed a male. He had pink hair wrapped in a bun and wore a short pink frilly dress with black heels, stockings, and garters. To complete the jaw-dropping package, he had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen and the poutiest pink lips.

"Well, Axel? What do you wanna try?" my friend smirked at me.

I almost said 'You chained to my bed' but instead I asked for two samples of the cake I had been looking at.

"Sure thing."

I couldn't help but stare at his ass when he walked around the display case to pull the cake out and cut two slices of it.

"Dem, I think my heart just stopped," I whispered to my friend after the gorgeous guy handed us the cake and forks.

"It'll start up again, just give it a minute. Damn this is good cake..."

Indeed, the cake was just as delicious as it looked. But I had lost my appetite for food and wanted a taste of Marluxia.

"So how is it?" he asked with a little smile.

"It's the best cake I ever had," Demy grinned. "How much is it?"

"Thirty dollars."

"I'll take one," I blurted out and whipped out my wallet. I handed Marluxia the money and he rang up the cake.

"Alright, here's your change. Thanks for visiting us, come back soon!"

"Hey, here's the new shipment of icing you guys ordered," the delivery guy came in with three boxes. "Where do you want it?"

"You can put them on one of the tables for right now. I have to make room for them in the back."

"Aren't you getting ready to close?" I asked.

Marluxia looked at the clock and gasped.

"Yeah we are. Would you mind helping me with those boxes..."

"Axel. Name's Axel."

"_Axel._..." he said experimentally. "Nice name. So how about it?"

"Sure. You don't mind, Dem?"

"Nah, not at all," he said and turned to leave. "Zex said he was around, so I'll go find him and bother him."

Marluxia went to the back and unlocked the store room door. I heard him shuffle some things before he poked his head out the door.

"Bring the green icing box on in," Marluxia hollered.

I grabbed the box and went on back to the store room.

"Where do you want me to put it?" I looked over at him.

"That shelf right there."

I pushed the box on the shelf and went to go get the others. It didn't take long for me to take the boxes back and help him move things around so they would fit.

"Thanks a bunch, Axel. It's hell trying to move those things in heels," he grinned at me.

"No problem. Hey, would ya mind if I took a tube of that peach frosting?"

"Go ahead, we have plenty."

I took a tube of the frosting and twisted the top open. I squeezed a little bit on my finger before I stuck it my mouth. It tasted heavenly, even though it was a hell of a lot better on the chocolate.

"I take it you like frosting?" Marluxia smirked.

"I love anything sweet," I nodded.

"Really? Well then..."

Suddenly Marluxia shut the door and locked it. Then he leaned up against it and licked his lips at me. I dropped the frosting in shock.

"Wanna taste?"

For a moment I thought I had died and went to heaven. After I kissed him, however, I definitely knew I was alive. A taste of those lips and all the blood rushed to my groin. Marluxia wrapped a leg around my waist and kissed me harder, toying with my tongue and groaning.

"You taste good, Axel," the pinkhead said softly as I kissed his neck.

"Likewise, baby. I think we need to get that dress off..."

Marluxia unzipped his dress and pulled it off as I trailed my lips down his chest. I smirked inwardly as I felt him tremble against my lips. Marluxia gasped my name when I pulled on one of his perky nipples.

"_Hah_... mmm, feels good..."

I stepped back to strip and he kicked his dress to the side. He slid down to the floor and spread his legs for me, revealing lacy white underwear.

"I want your cock, Axel," Marluxia grabbed my erection and I moaned. He deep-throated me and made all kinds of sexy sounds while he bobbed his head up and down. I picked up the icing and coated three of my fingers in it before pulling down his underwear and and slipping two inside of him. He groaned around me again.

"Shit you're tight," I hissed, moving my fingers in and out of him. "Can't wait to be in you, baby..."

"More, Axel, _nnn_, I want more!"

It wasn't long before he was rocking back on all three of my fingers and begging to be fucked. The look in those hazy blue eyes was a mix of lust and pleasure, and I couldn't hold back any longer. Marluxia crawled in my lap and slowly slid down on my erection. His nails scraped down my back and he tossed his head back. I unraveled his hair and kissed him as he started to move up and down on me

"Uhhn, fuck... you're all the way inside me, Axel, and I _love_ it..."

"Tell me more," I nibbled on his lower lip, "tell me more, Marluxia."

"Do it harder, Axel! Ahh, _oh yes_! God, I want more..."

I grabbed Marluxia's hips and worked his hips up and down on me. His sexy voice kept turning me on more and more while he repeated my name like a mantra. His cock was dripping pre-cum between our bodies like crazy and he sped up the pace of his hips.

"Shit, I think I'm gonna come," I shivered and kissed the sex kitten again. "Can I... in you?"

"Mmhmm, _deep_ inside me.... come with me, Axel..."

A little more rocking and we both screamed each other's names. I shot my load inside Marluxia while his splashed against my chest. His plush lips parted while he breathed hard after coming down from his climax high. Then he nibbled on my lower lip playfully.

"You taste too fucking good," I chuckled. "Probably even better with some peach frosting."

Marluxia took the tube of frosting and made a line down his chest with a wicked grin.

"Wanna taste?"

* * *

I don't know about y'all, but this made me kinda hungry... XD

--

SB


End file.
